When an added structure such as a deck, a deck cover, or a shed has an attached side which is carried by a finished building it is necessary to solidly attach the added structure to the frame of the existing building. To provide a solid point of attachment it is necessary to remove the finished exterior wall covering on the finished building. In residences the structural frame of the existing building comprises wood. Typically lag bolts are used to attach the added structure to the structural frame of the existing building. For adequate attachment it is necessary that asphalt sheathing, insulative polyurethane boards, and exterior facing (whether it be vinyl siding or stucco) be removed prior to attaching the supporting structure of the addition. The problem with removing a portion of the exterior wall of the existing building is that it presents a breech in the integrity of the finished building. The opening must be subsequently closed, preferably insulated, and permanently sealed against the elements. Reliably sealing the opening is not only an initial concern, but all too often it requires ongoing maintenance.